


But if you are, I am quite alright, hiding today

by notcooljimmysteve



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beach, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljimmysteve/pseuds/notcooljimmysteve
Summary: They go to the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written a really long time ago so read this fic as if it was set a few weeks before season 4 begins.
> 
> Title comes from hiding tonight by Alex turner.

-It's fucking cold, is the first thing Even says as they get off the train. Isak clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes because Even always has to complain about the weather, but silently he wraps his scarf around his neck just that bit tighter. 

Neither of them planned for today to go like this. It was more of a classic spontaneous Even decision. Isak woke up with Even straddling his hips, fully clothed and talking fast and loud. 

-Itll be good. We can get ice cream and see the ocean, I mean do you remember the last time you went to the beach? 

And Isak shushes him, pulls him into a good morning kiss, quietly conceding. He's so used to this rambunctious, erratic side of Even by now, that he's just learnt to go along with it. He knows the come down will be swift and furious and Isak will spend hours swaddled in blankets, tracing patterns on Evens bare skin, as he refuses to get out of bed or shower or talk. 

But for now Evens eyes are bright and his hat is on and he's grabbing Isak by the hands and pulling him out of bed and talking about train times. So Isak goes along with it. 

They arrive at Huk and it's empty aside from a couple walking a small dog. Even runs away to pat it and Isak takes in a deep breath of sea air. The wind is sharp and his nostrils sting. 

Even is talking to the dog as Isak walks over. The owners look at him with a bemused grin and Isak can only smile back before crouching down to pat the dog with him. 

They find out his name is Marius and he is three years old. 

Huk in late winter is windy and the sand is airborne. It flies in clumps and whips your bare skin. 

They sit down where the grassy peninsula borders the beach. Even pulls out a tuft of grass and seperates the blades into two with his fingers. 

They didn't bring a picnic blanket or food or anything of real importance, asides from a torn water stained old book of Evens. 

He reads chapters to Isak, putting on the voices for each character, infusing each passage with emotion. In another life Even would be an amazing actor. Eventually Even gives up and they build a sandcastle together. It has turrets and shells for windows and a little moat. 

-this is our future house, Even says, and Isak laughs and kisses him on the lips. 

And they stay there on the beach just kissing, Isak puts his legs over Even's and straddles his hips and they make out, languid and satiated and the watery winter sunlight. Eventually Isak has to go pee and they go and look for a bathroom. 

They find one and after Isak is done, Even crowds him against the outside wall, kissing him with spit and teeth, pushing one of his legs in between Isak's thighs. 

-I could suck you off right here y'know 

Isak's breathing heavy. 

-there's no one here I could totally do it. Just push you up against this wall and get down on my knees. 

Isak is so fucking hard he can't stand it.

-why don't you fucking do it then 

And he doesn't beg but its implied. He's saying please, please Even, in his head. He's thinking I know this isn't healthy I know hypersexuality is a symptom I know this is bad but fuck your hair looks windswept and I just wanna put my hands in it and pull. 

So finally Isak says please Even please and Even kisses him quickly on the mouth and sinks to his knees and sucks him off, next to the public toilets at the public beach. It's not Isak's proudest orgasm but it might be one of his best. 

Even pulls his mouth of Isak with a popping noise that should be illegal and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. 

-Lets go get ice cream. 

-ok but give me a minute I gotta fix myself up a bit. 

And Even, already walking away, turns around and takes in Isak's flushed chest, the little strip of skin between his scarf and his low cut sweater and his jeans, still unzipped, and smirks. 

The ice cream man is almost done for the day when they arrive. Isak wasn't even sure ice cream men with little portable carts even existed till Even pointed to one in the parkland with a gloved hand. 

Isak and Even buy two scoops each, Evens treat. 

-Bit pricey for 40 kroner. Isak says, with the taste of strawberry and choc mint on his tongue.  
-but have you ever tasted anything nicer than ice cream at the beach? Says Even and Isak can't argue. 

They eat their ice cream in silence, sitting on the grass, and when they're done, Isak suggests they head back. Surprisingly Even doesn't disagree. 

The train is quiet. Isak looks out the window and sees the sun on the horizon. The sky is a mix of pink and yellow and red. He takes Evens hand and kisses his knuckles. 

-I think I might be coming down. Even says with resignation. 

-how do you know? I mean how can you tell? 

-I'm not really sure how to describe it.

Isak kisses behind Evens ear. 

-it's like my whole body has gotten heavier, like my brain is fuzzy and full of like, cotton or something. 

-I'm going to be here, y'know im always going to be here. 

-I love you, says Even

-I love you too, says Isak

-Can we stay like this for just a bit longer

-the train ride only goes for another twenty minutes though, says Isak

-I mean like this, and Even demonstrates to their intertwined hands and Isak's head lying snugly on his shoulders. 

-Yeah, I think we can do that

So they do. And Even sleeps for the rest of the ride and when they come home with sand in their sneakers and knotted hair that smells of salt, Noora will give them a look and remind them that colds are very easy to catch in this sort of weather and Eskild will coo at their pink noses and make them coffee and Linn will shuffle over, just a little, on the couch and they will all sit together and watch whatever's on tv. 

Isak looks at Even out of the corner of his eye and brushes a strand of hair from his forehead and he thinks about the last time he was truly this happy. Even looks at him, kisses his cheek, and smiles, and Isak rests his head on Evens shoulders and decides he doesn't care about the last time, only that hopes he will never stop feeling this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was meant to be a little Drabble kinda thing but it turned into a full fic w even sucking isak off behind some toilets and some other shit lol. I'm very sorry if the way I've depicted Evens bipolar is inaccurate but as someone who also has bipolar and has a family history of the mental illness, I'm just basing it off my personal experience so hopefully I haven't offended any1. 
> 
> I also posted this very drunk at 1:30 am so it's very un-betaed and probably riddled with spelling mistakes and inaccuracies abt Norwegian beaches and public transportation.


End file.
